Considerable time and skill are invested in creating marketing and sales collaterals for use in presentations, sales efforts, promotional materials, and the like. After a set of collaterals is created, companies or other entities may desire to use the finished pieces as samples or examples of the types of designs that the entity produces. However, certain collaterals may contain material or assets which are limited by use licenses or otherwise not appropriate to show customers or clients. For example, the assets may have associated fees, licenses, or confidentiality issues. As such, the reusability and/or visibility of certain collaterals can be limited.
It is sometimes the case that assets with constraints can be replaced with existing alternative assets having similar content to the constrained asset, but with fewer or no constraints. By replacing the constrained asset with an alternative asset, an entity's collateral can be reusable by and/or visible to target audiences because the alternative asset has fewer or no constraints. However, systems and methods of replacing assets in multimedia documents are not implemented. In particular, various challenges can arise with respect to the assurance of the maintenance of a proper aesthetical level of alternative assets and the efficient management of assets in a context sensitive fashion.
A need, therefore, exists to implement systems and methods to replace the licensed, sensitive, or otherwise constrained assets with available alternative samples that a user has a right to use. Further, it is desirable to select alternative assets that are both appropriate to replace the original assets, and with fewer or no constraints.